My World
by Kitsune No Youkai
Summary: Ok, First fanfic, so be nice, plz! This is a NaruSaku fic. Will Sakura be too late to win Narutos love back? R&R, plz!
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Nauto or the song "My World" by SR-71! But I can dream, ok!

A/N: First fanfic! It's cruddy, so don't make fun of it, plz! R&R!

My World

Sakura's POV

Why hadn't I realized it before?! All this time I've been racing after Sasuke, when he was right in front of me! Oooooh! I hope your home, Naruto! I hope I'm not too late!

General POV

Sakura remembered the letter with the CD inside of it, delivered to her home earlier. It simply said,

"Play number 7

-Naruto"

The song's words went through her head-

"Does he make you high? Does he make you real? Does he

make you cry? Does he know the way you feel? Love is all

around you, your universe is full, but in my world, there is

only you.

You make me high! You make me real! You make me cry!

Now you know the way I feel! Love is all around you, your

Universe is full, but in my world, there is only you."

Sakura arrived at Naruto's place and, to her luck, the door was open! She rushed in, only to find the place empty. Except for a single note. It simply said,

"Too Late"

Naruto was gone.

Owari

A/N: Yay! Very short! I know its cruddy, but I'll even except flames! Anything, just R&R! Thanks a bunch!


	2. End

Chapter Two

By: Youkai No Kitsune

A/N: Ok, you wanted another chapter, so here ya go! Oh, and this will be the final chapter, by the way! Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys rock!

If you were wandering through Konoha village that afternoon, you would've most likely run into a boy with blonde hair and a downcast face, rushing through the crowds, leaving Konoha for good. Well, person in particular did run into him. His name was Kakashi. Kakashi was just minding his own business, his nose in his usual book, when he felt someone brush past his leg. He turned around to see Naruto heading in the direction out of the village, rather quickly might I add. Kakashi noticed this and tried to get Narutos attention.

"Naruto?" he yelled.

No response. Naruto just kept running forward. /_What is he doing-/ _Kakashi wasn't able to finish his thoughts when he felt something else bump into him. Kakashi turned around again to see a girl with pink hair running after Naruto. Wait a minuite. Pink hair? /_ Sakura! / _Now Kakashi knew something strange was going on.

Naruto was heading towards the exit out of Konoha when a girl bumped into him. He turned around to see two beautiful green eyes looking into his anxiously. She looked flushed, like she had been running non-stop for a while. Naruto saw that she had opened her mouth to say something, so he spoke before she could.

" Sakura-chan, listen….I know now that you'll always love Sasuke, so I'm giving up. Please, just let me leave…" Naruto started to walk away when he felt Sakura's hands placed on his cheeks, bringing his eyes to meet hers. Then Sakura spoke.

"You're wrong, Naruto. I love you! It's just taken me so long to see it, that's all. Please…give me another chance! I'll do anything, I'll become stronger for you, I'll change, I won't chase after Sasuke anymore! I know now that I love you…not Sasuke. I know he will never love me back. Just please…give me another chance! Please…"

Naruto lowered his face so that you couldn't see his eyes anymore. Sakura took that as a 'no' so she said one last thing before she left.

"Naruto, if this is what you want," she paused as a tear rolled down her cheek,"I won't stop you. But please know that I love you…and if you ever come back-"

Naruto raised his head with a genuine smile on his once face.

"Who ever said I was leaving?"

Sakura's face brightened up and she smiled, with tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

Suddenly, she pulls his face in and she gently placed her lips against his, and he returned the kiss. As soon as the kiss was broken off, she jumped on him in a loving embrace, knocking them both to the ground. They looked at each other, and the position they were in, and they both laughed, the sunset shining down on their happy faces. Things would never be the same. They would be better.

_OWARI_

A/N: Well, there you have it! All done! Hope you liked it! Please R & R, and thank you for the reviews so far!


End file.
